


Virgil's first day

by moonlight-night (jay_the_timber_wolf)



Series: Sander Side Scenarios [5]
Category: Sander Sides
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Logan being a bit of a dick, might be a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/moonlight-night
Summary: After When anxiety came, tells about Virgil's first day with the others





	Virgil's first day

**Author's Note:**

> If this reminds you of something else you've read please inform me so that I might be able to clear away some confusion.

It was morning now, I sat with Virgil with the TV turned on to a show, I think it was Fairy Odd Parents. Virgil was laser focused on the screen, watching with a happy look on his face. I was watching with him when I heard a groan from behind us so I turned to see Logan looking disgusted. "What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be on the dark side of the mind?" Logan asked gesturing to Virgil. "He has every right to be here Logan, besides if he's on this side of the mind then I intend to keep him here." I said. "Did you move his door?" Logan asked. "In fact I did, his room is now across from mine." I said. Logan started sputtering so I spoke up. "You never told me  _where_ to move his door, just to move it." I said with a smug look on my face. "I MEANT MOVE IT TO THE DARK SIDE OF THE MIND! WHERE HE BELONGS!" I covered Virgil's ears with my hands to muffle Logan's screaming. "Don't yell, it makes him anxious." I said calmly.

"Oh so now you're defending him again?! If you weren't creativity than I'd throw you into the Forgotten!" Logan said. "Logan! There is no reason to be threatening Roman, what is wrong with you? Anxiety can't help being who he is but if he appeared on this side of the mind than he belongs on this side. He shouldn't be classified as a dark side just because of his looks and what he represents." Patton said. I kept my hands over Virgil's ears to hopefully muffle the argument. "Oh so you're on their side too huh?! I guess you two are too blind to see what I see, I'm not going to deal with haven't to see that  _screw up_ be here. Either I throw him into the Forgotten or you two can move his door to where he should be, on the dark side of the mind." Logan snapped. I bolted up at that. "He is not a screw up! And I wouldn't let you touch him!" I snapped at Logan. Logan huffed and stormed off, slamming the door behind him. I turned to look at Virgil who was looking at me like I was made of gold but I don't blame him, I was the first person that has ever shown him kindness and not judged him for something he can't help so naturally he was going to latch onto me but I don't mind to be honest. 

I sat down next to him again and ran my hand through his hair. "So sorry about Logan, he's usually more reasonable than this. I don't know what's gotten into him." I said. Virgil said nothing but snuggled into my side and turned back to the TV. Logan didn't come downstairs for lunch, or dinner, no matter how hard he tried Patton couldn't get Logan to come downstairs for food unless Virgil was in his room so to make sure that Logan ate I coaxed Virgil to his room promising to watch some movies with him. So that's how I ended up in Virgil's room watching Sleeping Beauty with him, of course I kept my promise of watching movies with him, it was the right thing to do to reward him for listening to me and to be honest I'm not going to pass up a chance to re-watch some of my favorite movies. I just hoped that Logan would soon learn to accept Virgil so that we didn't have to keep doing this just so Logan would eat downstairs and not lock himself up in his room. But I guess that would take time.


End file.
